The 3Ls: Love, Life, & Lies
by Dragonnet
Summary: The heirs CJ & Draco Slytherin are going to Hogwarts. Harry fancies one of them and will do anything to protect her. Draco’s father wants him to date Hermonie & Ron want to date Monie as well. In their 6th yr. new adventures, & chaos in Hogwarts.


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Disclaimer 2: There are also other stuff I burrowed from a collection of books (besides Harry Potter) to make this story interesting. I do not mean any harm and I do not own them and no money is being made.  
  
FYI: 1st fanfic ever & any flames will be used to heat my house this winter.  
  
Prologue  
  
He looked at the picture right in front of him; a picture of a boy. The boy had pale blond hair, stormy gray eyes, and pale skin. Tearing his eyes away from the picture to the mirror on his right he saw something else. A blond-haired young man past his adolescence in black wizard robes sporting on a crocked smile. He liked what he saw; an older version of the boy in the picture.  
  
There was a knock and a woman announced, "Draco, we have to go now."  
  
"Mum can you wait for a couple more seconds?"  
  
"No! We have to go now!"  
  
Without any permission Draco's mother Nacrissa Malfoy barged in the room. She had expected for the worse, however, she saw that there was nothing wrong. He was just looking at himself at the mirror. Draco looked at his mum she was wearing the trademark black cloak with a hood; a sign that she is a death eater.  
  
Nacrissa walked up to her son and put her hands on his shoulders. He must be carrying a whole lot of burden right now she thought. "Draco what's is it that's bothering you?"  
  
"Nothing mum nothing."  
  
He's lying she could tell. His face was calm but his eyes told another story; he was scared, and frustrated. Smiling she started to comb his hair. To Draco this was as close as he can get to his mum to saying I love you. It comforted him it told him that she to was scared to see the Dark Lord.  
  
"Draco, we better go the Dark Lord will be angry if we are late."  
  
"Yes mum."  
  
He really didn't want to go but now that he is fifteen he is allowed to go to the meetings. Following his mother to the dinning room he wondered what the Dark Lords lair would be like.  
  
"Draco, remember to be on your best behavior. Don't do anything that will jeopardize the rescuing of your father."  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
His mum produced a key and Draco realized that they were traveling by portkey. Just his luck the last time he traveled by portkey he threw up all over the place. That will make to be a very good first impression.  
  
"Draco, 1-2-3"  
  
He felt that weird sensation again of being light headed. Then all to soon the ride was over and Draco feet landed on something or someone.  
  
"Ow! Who dare land on me!"  
  
"Oh! Sorry Mum!"  
  
"Draco, Draco, Draco"  
  
Turning around he spotted the source of the voice; it was the Dark Lord himself. Draco was surprised; he looked different from the pictures that his mum had shown him. He doesn't look anything like Tom Riddle. He had blood red eyes and a black cape. Looking at him made his blood run cold.  
  
"Draco, It is nice to see you again."  
  
"Um... You to?"  
  
The cloaked figure laughed and everyone followed suit.  
  
"You look just like your father."  
  
"I know"  
  
"I have a task for you."  
  
"Does this mean that I will have to get the dark mark and become a death eater?"  
  
Draco personally hated that the mark. He didn't want a tattoo any time soon because it was permanent and he will have to carry it with him all his life.  
  
"No. You are much to young and Dumbledore will expect it."  
  
Draco couldn't help but sigh in relief.  
  
"However, I have another task that you must accomplish."  
  
The cloak figure stood up and for the first time Draco noticed that he was sitting on a throne made out of gold and jewels. He was in awe it was magnificent.  
  
"I know that it is beautiful but so is this place."  
  
As if by command the whole place lit up to reveal a bejeweled hall. It was as big the Great Hall at Hogwarts maybe even bigger and of course grander. Gold and wine red marble intertwined to make columns that supported the roof. There where priceless paintings on the wall; the works of the great painter Michel Devlin. The floor that Draco was standing on revealed itself to be of white marble that could double as a mirror. However, Draco realized that there were no windows just orbs of light lazily floating on the ceiling and in front of the paintings. Looking to where the cloaked figure is he saw that there was a staircase leading up to a sort of throne. The throne had a snake coiled at its feet.  
  
"This used to be one of the halls of the goblins but I thought that we could put it to better use. Now we must plan a way to free our brothers and sisters form that prison Azkaban. Also Draco, will be given a special mission that will be discussed later."  
  
At first Draco had no problem paying attention everything was so new to him. However, as the meeting dragged on he started paying less and less attention to what is going on around him. Only was it when the Dark Lord called his name did he pay attention.  
  
"Draco, as you know I am going to give you a special mission. To do while you are at Hogwarts."  
  
He paused letting all the words sink in. There were murmurs that Draco will fail or that he was too young.  
  
"You will have to befriend a student or students. They are transferring here from New York. Their names are Clara Jane Slytherin and Draco Jake Slytherin. They are the heirs to Hogwarts and are pure bloods. I expect them to be sorted to Slytherin but I'm not counting on the Sorting Hat to do that. You will have to make them believe that we are working for their own good and that Dumbledore is wrong. If she or he believes us then we can shut down Hogwarts."  
  
"I will have to do that?"  
  
"Yes and here are tickets to the Quditch Finals. Clara and Draco play for the Dragons, a team that is representing the US this season. Here is a folder of information that you will have to know to make this mission successful."  
  
The Dark Lord handed him a folder about an inch thick and called the meeting to a close. Draco was dumbfounded that he was given him an assignment let alone trusted him to carry it out.  
  
"Draco if so proud of you!" announced Nacrissa.  
  
For the next week Draco read what was in the folder and realized that most of them were interviews. That really doesn't help since the things that she could be telling the reporter could be fake. What he learned would not really help they are just things that could help him start a conversation. If he wants to really get to know the twins then he must do the research himself. Looking through the folder yet again he realizes that he had missed a letter. It was from the Dark Lord himself.  
  
Draco,  
  
I expect you to carry out this assignment secretly. I don't want to risk alarming Dumbledore or the Ministry that's why I picked you. They would just think that you want to get to know her. If you want to send a message to me then I expect it to be coded. The code is at the bottom of this letter.  
  
The Dark Lord  
  
He's starting to wonder what else could the Dark Lord want with the twins. There must be something else that he wants. Something...... 


End file.
